Angel
by ink-splatter
Summary: Dark returns with his own body! Dark and Daisuke's daughter pairing tell me if i should continue or its a hopeless case rated T to be safe


**A/N: **this is something I've made when I was young, way back three years ago, I think, no beta readers here and I'm wondering if I should continue, well depends on the reviews I'll get!!! don't kill me for any mistakes please!!

**ink:** on with your jabbering again

**splatter: **mind your own business…

**ink: this is** my business

**splatter: **grumpy old hag….

**Disclaimer**: much as I want to, I don't own DNAngel, only Hime..sniffs..

ANGEL

She breathed in the deep scent of the night. How she loves staring up the starry sky on a peaceful night like this (very much like her mother and father did when they were her age). She is betting that her parents are having a wonderful time cruising the Sea! Specially her mother, she knew how her mother would love the adventure! She was happily reminiscing when she was startled out of her reverie by a loud thud on the shadowed portion of her balcony. She may have been startled but she is far from being scared. Someone will have to meet her anger for disturbing her solitude.

˜Who are you?" She said in a quite deadly tone.

0

_Crap! How the hell did this happen?! How did I suddenly end up having **my own** body? Where's Daiki? Or even Daisuke?! **Where** the hell am I? Wiz!_

Out of nowhere, a white fluffy, rabbit-like creature magically appeared at Dark's bidding.

"Bring me to the Niwas Wiz! _And hurry_!" He almost screamed. There are very few things from which Dark losses his composure; and being separated from his supposedly **_"partner"_** calls for his alarm.

0

Dark is uncomfortable with his new body. Several times during the flight he almost lost contact with Wiz! He thought he would drown in the vast ocean because he is actually having difficulties maneuvering his wings!

_God! Now I know how it's like to be cursed!_ He ranted when he crashed ungracefully at a very familiar balcony.

_Oi Wiz, I told you to take me to Daisuke! Why in the seven fathoms of the underworld did you take me to Haradas'?_ Dark said in total confusion. He was having a debate within himself, cursing spontaneously when he was jolted back to his senses by a strong female voice. At that point he was thanking his lucky stars for at least, landing on his feet. He would be totally mortified if he had crashed face down and this girl sees him at it.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

_Great Wiz! Apparently this house is not owned by the Haradas' anymore! Just how long have passed when I was sleeping? Now I have to explain to this girl for trespassing… _Dark continued to argue with Wiz.

"Hello" he said in his suave lady-killer pick-up line as he took steps out of the shadows to reveal himself. He held his breath, Dark's heart suddenly managed to skip a beat or two as he gazed into honey-brown eyes staring directly back at him. _Those eyes, I have seen them before… _but Dark's memory seemed to be clouded by time, for he could not remember who owns the eyes so alike with the one he's gazing into right now.

"Dark? _The Dark?!" _cried the girl. Dark thought he's hearing angels, for her voice is a musical alto to his ears. Just then someone came crashing through the balcony door and snatched the girl farther- away from him. A certain blue-haired, tall man now faced Dark. Ice blue eyes staring daggers into his own fiery purple ones.

"Why, Satoshi! You've certainly grown old!" Dark exclaimed in surprise for it means that Daisuke had grown up too.

"Get your filthy hands off her Dark! I would never let you have her!" Satoshi almost screamed to his face. Dark raised an eyebrow, "What is she to you? Your _fiancé_? Wow, an old guy like you have such a young woman for a fiancé. Way to go Satoshi. You just made me envious!" Dark mocked.

"Ano, uncle, he hasn't done anything bad to me. Really, I think he needs my father. Mom hasn't called me yet so I think Dad is perfectly fine."

"Satoshi, dear, what's the matt-" Risa gasped as she stared dumbfoundedly at Dark. "Dark!"

0

"Aunt Risa, can we all go inside and talk about what to do next? And Uncle, uhm, you can let go of me now, I'm fine, really." Dark eyed Satoshi's hard grip on the girl's arm. _Damn! He was gripping her so hard it must've hurt her! I'd kill Satoshi once he turns his back on me! _ Dark had seen the bruise on the girl's arm that Satoshi's grip had done. "Ano, Dark, you can come inside too." Dark wouldn't have bothered if not for those eyes and Risa! _Risa actually married that-ice of a man!_ _Could she be, Satoshi and Risa's? No, a father wouldn't hurt his own daughter just because of being overly protective, or obsessed. That's how it looked to me. Satoshi's obsessed with this girl, but why? _Suddenly, it all came clear to Dark. "_**Mom** hasn't called me**, Dad** is perfectly fine, **he** needs my father… Holy crap! She's Riku and Daisuke's daughter! That's why the eyes and her hair! _Dark was startled back to himself when he felt a gentle tug on his arm. "Come on in, by the way, my name is Hime Niwa."

_Ah, **my** Princess…_

0

Satoshi sat right across from Dark, beside him is Risa, still covering her mouth as if she wants to throw up.

"Mom, yes he's here. Aunt and Uncle are here too, okay. Dark, my mother wants to talk to you."

"Wass'up Riku?"

"_Dark! Don't you dare touch my daughter!" _Dark was offended and about to retort but he heard another voice, "Dark? Old friend are you really there?" "Daisuke! I'm really here and I've got tons of questions for you! When will you make it here? Satoshi and I can't really stand each other." Dark said keeping his eyes on Satoshi. Daisuke gave a hearty laugh, "Having fun already Dark? Don't worry, we'll make it there by noon tomorrow, for the time being, be a good boy and behave yourself ok? You can stay in our guest room, give the phone to Hime."

"Are you sure about that?" Daisuke just laughed at Dark's paranoia. "Dad? The room next to mine? Okay, I got it. We will all be waiting for you tomorrow. Bye Dad take care of Mom. Uncle, Dad wants to talk to you." Risa still sat silently staring at Dark. Dark tried not to look at her for she will only see pity in his eyes, _pity for her_.

0

"Aunt Risa, would you like to accompany Dark to his room?" Hime asked her still very shocked aunt. "N-no!, I want to talk with Riku so go ahead and take him to his room so he can rest." Risa said hurriedly. She wouldn't know what to do if left alone with Dark. "Okay, come on Dark, I'll show you your room." Dark breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he's out of Satoshi's murderous sight. Hime opened the door right next to her bedroom. Dark was partly nervous that Krad might come out of Satoshi but then he was not able to sense even a slight presence of Krad in him. Dark smiled in spite of himself, "So, how old are you Princess?" He asked trying to distract himself from his own paranoia. "16." Was the brief reply as she started fixing the bed. Dark couldn't help but look at her. Her unbound hair looks invitingly soft and he actually had to restrain himself from touching it.

"There. If you need anything else, just knock on my door right next to this room." Hime briskly replied to Dark. She is aware of what hap happened between Dark and **_her mother_**, and even between Dark and **_her Aunt Risa_**. She is not sure how the two sisters would handle the situation. For now, she'll avoid Dark as much as possible, besides, her Uncle Satoshi seems to have "something" against him.

"Why so cold, Princess?" Dark teased.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm just….shocked? You know, you showing up after what my father kept telling me his adventures with you. I guess I'm too –overwhelmed." Hime said truthfully. She is really overwhelmed despite her personal reasons.

"Oh." Came his amused reply.


End file.
